Sonic the hedgehog: the legend part 2
by Turbo Tails
Summary: Knuckles rescues Boom from a blast at the factory. Knuckles had the first emerald but they have to go to Angle island to get the others before soemone else does but on the way they have engine failure what will they do?


Sonic The Hedgehog  
The Legend! Part 2.  
  
(Back at Knothole where we last left off)  
"What happened Griff?" Asked Sonic. As Griff stood there with a worried and disappointed look on his face.   
"Well you see..." Griff started to say. "Some of my people have been captured by Swatbots. And they believe that they saw you up on the entrance to Lower Mobius and well they think that you have betrayed us. But it wasn't you, right Sonic I mean you wouldn't have done such a thing, right?"  
Sonic took a deep breath and asked, "Did look robotic?"  
"No he was a normal hedgehog and plus he had on roller blades that's has a jet pack in it instead of wheels."   
"WHAT!" Said Sonic shocked at what Griff had just said. "What do you mean it wasn't robotic and he had on roller blades with jet packs instead of wheels?  
Griff grabbed a picture that he took of the intruder that Griff told Sonic about and there in the picture stood a black hedgehog with red strips of red on his quills. And he was also wearing roller blades with jetpacks instead of wheels. "This is what I'm talking about and my people thinks it's you."  
"Oh my gosh that's Shadow he must have followed me when I came through." Said Milliny.  
"What do you mean followed you when did you get here?" Asked Boom looking confused.  
"Well I've been here for a while I was at a swamp and then I saw you and who ever that was took off in this direction and so I hopped on my dirt bike and followed you here. And so you see Shadow must have followed me through that bright thing." Replied Milliny.  
"So it was another hedgehog that found Lower Mobius and not you." Said Griff relived it wasn't Sonic after all. "So who is this Shadow person or what?"  
"Well Shadow is a lost hedgehog because he doesn't know that he's good. He has forgotten because he seeks revenge because someone killed a girl named Maria. Maria was Dr. Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter and she was killed in an accident or something but since that day he's been seeking revenge on everyone but the people that helps him." Said Milliny with a depressed look on her face.  
"Ohh so then he doesn't really know what he's doing or what." Said Sonic.  
Just then they heard someone flying over too them and then they heard a voice above them, "Hey guys. What are you guys doing?" it was Tails.  
"Nothing much Tails. Why?" Said Sonic.  
"Well guess who's coming."  
"I dunno Tails who?"  
"Amy she's riding on Dulcy, I guess Dulcy might have thought that she was lost or something and decided to bring her here."  
"Oh man Amy's coming. This is going to be an adventure because I'm sure when Sally meet's her there's going to be fire works going off in Knothole."  
"Who's Amy?" Asked Boom.  
"She sorda looks like Milliny but she has on a red dress and wears a red headband." Replied Sonic.  
"HEY GUYS WATCH OUT!!" Yelled Dulcy as she was coming in for a landing.  
She then tried to stop but she crashed into a tree. But before that when Dulcy was coming in for a landing Amy jumped off into the nearest tree, which happened to be the same tree that Dulcy crashed into. And when Dulcy crashed into the tree Amy fell out of the tree and she landed on top of Dulcy and bounced off and then landed on the ground and she let out a let groan. "Hey Sonic what's up, long time no see huh?" Said Amy.  
"What are you doing here Amy?" Asked Sonic.  
"Well you said in your letter you sent me that I could come visit you any time I wanted and so I did and plus you gave me directions to Knothole but that dragon over there gave me a lift." Replied Amy with a grin on her face.  
"Oh my gosh is Dulcy going to be alright. Dulcy are you alright?" Asked Milliny.  
"5 more minutes Ma." Said Dulcy as she lifted her head off the tree.  
"Hey who are you and oh my gosh who are you, you look just like Sonic but you can't be because that's Sonic.?" Said Amy confused at what she saw.  
Boom looked at Sonic and Sonic nodded his head and then Boom said, "Well I'm a sonic from a different life time but here you can call me Boom, and this is my friend Milliny. We'll be leaving soon after the legend comes true and the world is safe again."  
"What is the legend about anyway's?" Asked Sonic.  
"Well the legend is about you and..." Said Boom until a girl screaming above them interrupted him.  
"Watch out you guys." Said a girl echidna as she fell out of the same bright thing in the sky.  
Boom and Sonic both moved out of the way and the echidna landed on the ground and then she said, "I found the last piece of the legend. Uhh where are we?"   
"Well this is Knothole Tiki and this is Sonic the hedgehog out of the legend that you read to us. And it's true, the legend is actually true!" Said Boom.  
"I know oh wait a sec that egg you found should be here right about now!" said Tiki.  
And right when Tiki said now an egg fell out of the hole and fell right into Booms hands. "That was a close one wasn't it." He then gave the egg to Tiki to hold and she rapped it up in a blanket to keep it warm. "So what are we going to do about the swat-butts that has taken over Lower Mobius Sonic?"  
"Well I say we go where the prisoners are hold until they get robotize and we see if anyone is still there and if so then we rescue them. How about that guys?" Suggested Sally as she came walking up to them not noticing Amy.  
"That's good Sal but we can also blow up one of the factories while some of us rescue's the people and then we can actually get a factory and we don't have to worry about being seen." Said Sonic. And then he said, "You see while me and Bunnie get the people you and Boom set up the bombs."  
"But isn't that little confusing Sonic?" Asked Sally.  
"Sal, Sal, Sal, Sal have I ever been wrong and besides that way old sniffle butt will be confused." Said Sonic as he let out a little laugh at the end of his sentence.  
  
(Back at Robotropolis at the prisoners cell)  
"Now we'll spare your miserable lives when you tell us where Knothole is or where we can find Sonic!" Said Mecha  
"Well never tell you, you stupid robot don't you know that Sonic will come and save us." Said a little puppy.  
Just as he said the Mecha opened the cell and grabbed the little puppy by the neck and squeezed hard to make it where the little puppy could barely breath. Then Mecha said, "Would you like to die before you see your surprise or would you like to see what will happen to Sonic and his friends and also live a while longer."  
He then threw the little puppy into the concert wall and the puppy let out a little yelp. "Your worse then Snively." Said another voice from the crowd.  
"Why thank you." Said Mecha sarcastically   
"I'll give you a hand Mecha." Said Shadow as he walked in the room.  
And then everyone released that it wasn't Sonic it was an imposter that looked like Sonic. Just then they heard a females voice. "Any of you boys need any help?"   
"Rouge is that you? What are you doing here?" Said Shadow.  
"Off course it's me Shadow who else could it be." Said Rouge. (Rouge is a bat with black stretchy pants on and a strapless top and she has wings to let her only glide and she has white gloves on her hands up to her elbows.)  
"I never thought you would come." Said Shadow amazed that she had came to Mobius.  
"Well think again I'm not letting you have all the fun around here." Said Rouge.  
All of a sudden a loud alarm went off and Mecha, Shadow, and Rouge covered their ears and then a voice came on that sounded like Snively, "All swat-bots head for the Swat-bot factory and dispose of the intruder right now!"   
"Well it sounds like were needed want to come... uhh what's your name again?" Said Mecha.  
"My name is Rouge and yes I'll be glad to help." Said Rouge. She had an evil grin on her face and she climbed up the wall of the building and when she got to the top she asked, "Which way is it?"   
"It's that a way Rouge and you can't miss it, it has Swat-bots all around it." Said Mecha.  
"Thanks." And with that word she leaped off the building and spreaded her wings and began to glide to factory. She stopped in mid air when she was above it and dove down and landed on top of the building. "Man this place doesn't look as if it's in the best of shape." She then looked in the window and saw who was the intruder was, it was Boom and he was hiding from the swat-bots. *I bet I can get him if I could open this glass piece. Ohh there we go. Now your mine hedgehog.*  
Just before she jumped in through the window she heard someone talking to him by a little radio and it sounded like a girls voice and it said, "Boom what's happening, your surround by Swat-bots. Can you make it out."  
"No way Sal you have to press the button and trust me I'll get out of here alive."   
"No way Boom you get out of there now!"  
"No besides Mecha just walked in here blow it up NOW!"  
"OK but you make sure you get out of there."  
"Yeah see yak later Sal."  
And with that final word Sally pressed the button on Nicole and the whole place went up in smoke and right then Sonic came back with some prisoners and he said, "Where's Boom?"  
"Well Sonic you see he's...." Said Sally until some one with a torn up brown vest and a torn up backpack interrupted her.  
"Hey you don't really think that you could get rid of me that easily did you." And with that word he dropped to the ground unconscious.  
Right behind him was a red echidna and Sonic knew who he was right a way. "Hey Knuckles long time no see huh." He then gave Knuckles a high five. Then Sonic asked Knuckles, "What happened?"  
"Well you see Sonic, I was in town and as I was walking along I heard a noise come from over here. Then I saw all the Swat-bots around that place and when n I saw what the were after the place blew up I ran in and got him out." Said Knuckles as he picked Boom back up.  
Then Boom opened up his eyes and said, "Thanks for helping me out back there."  
"No problem." Then Knuckles said, "By the way I heard that you guys are in the middle of that one creepy legend and well I thought that I could help. Oh yeah here you guys go." He then pulled out a blue chaos emerald.  
"Wow where'd y'all get that sugar." Said Bunnie shocked.  
"Well I found it in a cave back on Floating Island and that is where they're all at."  
"Well then we'll just have to get out the Tornado and the Freedom Stormer to go to Floating Island." Said Sonic.  
  
(Back at Knothole)  
"Hey Sonic did you save some of my people?" Asked Griff as Sonic and them came back into Knothole.  
"Yeah they're waiting for you at Lower Mobius." Said Sonic in response.  
"Thanks Sonic. I'll se ya guys later." Said Griff as his friends and him started off for Lower Mobius.  
"Hey Sonic let's go and get the Tornado and the Freedom Stormer. Then let's head to Floating Island." Said Tails as he started to fly to a large garage where they kept the Freedom Stormer and the Tornado.  
"Hey Sonic can I come to? Please Sonic!" Said Amy as she ran up to Sonic.  
"Uhh. I guess Amy just as long as you don't get in the way." Replied Sonic as he took off with Tails towards the garage. "Is the Tornado ready to go Tails?"   
"Yeah it should be Sonic. So everyone but us are taking the Freedom Stormer?"  
"Yeah, so let's hit the road or should I say let's hit the sky." Said Sonic letting out a little laugh.  
"Hey guys!" Said Boom as he came out of Sonics hut from resting.  
"Hey you ok from that explosion?" Asked Knuckles as he came running up to Boom.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Where you guys going?" Said Boom as he saw Tails and Sonic pulling out the Tornado.  
"Were getting ready to go to Floating Island." Said Sonic as he tugged and pulled on the Tornado.  
"Sonic do you think that the Tornado well break down at some point to Floating Island?" Said Tails worried that the plane would break down. "I mean the Tornado sometimes breaks down."  
"No way little bro. Everything will be fine."  
(45 min. later)  
"Ok ready to go you guys?" Shouted Sonic over the noise the Tornado.  
"Yeah were ready Sugar-hog." Yelled Bunnie with thumbs up.  
Sonic and Tails took off first, Then the others in the Freedom Stormer.   
When they were almost there the Tornado was starting to fall down as Sonic grabbed the plane wing he asked Tails, "What's going on in there? Why are we falling Tails?"  
"The plane is acting up again. I can't control it." Tails then fly out of the pit and went underneath The Tornado and tried to push it back up put instead Tails was getting pushed downwards.  
The Gang saw what was happening, but then inside the Freedom Stormer a girl echidna appeared and said, "looks like I got here in time."  
She then started to chant something, she said, "The Power of the Super Emeralds give this little fox a boost of help he will need."   
Just then Tails started to glow. "Turn this fox named Tails into Turbo Tails."  
Just then they saw 3 birds fly next to Tails and helped him carry the plane all the way to Floating Island and then they disappeared and Tails stopped glowing. As everyone crowded Tails they looked back at the echidna, and she was gone. "I wonder how she was?" Asked Sally as she stared into space.   
"Hey what are you pests doing here." Said a familiar voice.   
They all looked to see who it was and of course it was Mecha.   
"What do you wan this time Mecha?" Asked Sonic.  
"Well isn't it obvise I'm looking for the chaos emeralds stupid."  
Just then the girl echidna showed up again and yelled, "This is enough. This out to take care of you." She then shot a big blue ice fireball at Mecha but he jumped right out of the way. But when Mecha looked at his claw it was on fire he blew out and then his and was in a big ice sphere. He looked back at the magical echidna and was shocked she could actually get him like that.  
  
Who is that echidna and why is she here? Lets find out what happens next time 


End file.
